The present invention generally relates to a grinding tool for dental purposes.
In the dental field, for instance when teeth or dentures are prepared, many operations must be carried out with a grinding tool. Such grinding tools, which are preferably covered with diamond particles, are already known in the art. In general, dental grinding tools must be very thin so as to carry out extremely thin cuts, they must be flexible to treat curved, three-dimensional surfaces, and they must have an adequate degree of stability.
The rotating grinding tools of the invention can be used in dental laboratories. The strip-like grinding tools are usable in a dentist's office or in a dental laboratory. In general, two different types of grinding tool designs are known in the art. One type consists of a rotating tool which is shaped in the form of a circular disk that has a shaft, while the other type makes use of strips which are covered with abrasive particles.
Furthermore, it is therefore desirable to provide the grinding disk with recesses so that a dental technician or a dentist can look through the rotating disk and at the surface to be treated. These recesses are formed as relatively large holes which are arranged in the central portion.